


生之所臧極寒宮闕

by Qfever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qfever/pseuds/Qfever
Summary: 人們在一場瘟疫中死去與誕生。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	生之所臧極寒宮闕

**Author's Note:**

> ＊安娜與克里斯托弗生子背景、劇情需要的穢物描寫、擦邊的性描寫、Elsanna生子

小奧爾森在三月焚葬，舉國致哀。那一年，傳染病令許多母親心碎，就連艾倫戴爾的女王也不能倖免。安娜女王的親姊姊，如今居住在阿托哈蘭的第五精靈，對來自不同階級的孩子一視同仁，嘗試以天賦的魔法之能拯救他們——至少在國人眼裡是如此。她帶著火、水、風三位元素精靈穿梭於大街小巷，與死亡做拉鋸戰。在人們認識裡，前任女王已是大自然神秘叵測的代言人，因此原本對她寄予厚望，總覺得魔法必定能夠驅趕疫病。好一段時間以來，她的信眾逐步增加，幾乎驚動教廷。

可是精靈令他們失望了。在學者尚未發現病毒之存在的十九世紀前半葉，當孩子們於短短一兩個禮拜內經歷高燒、疼痛、嘔吐、失禁、譫妄抽搐，而至昏迷以後，發熱的身體逐漸變冷，最終瞳孔放大，不再呼吸。逝去的生命令親人們崩潰嚎啕，它遺留的空殼卻集人類的恐懼於一身，污穢的瘴氣會在失去靈魂的事物內部徘徊不去，孳生更多死亡。

與其讚譽女王擁有科學精神，不如說她擅長依靠優秀的直覺與行動力，頂多再加上稟性好學，又廣納專人意見，借鑑數百年來那些奪走大量人命的瘟疫，立刻就在議會中主導制定了幾項政策，好安全處理傳染病引起的諸多問題。其中一項政策正是：病死者的屍體必須另行火化，不可葬入公墓。但官僚推行這項政策時仍然遭遇了阻力，因為那些亡者空殼雖然招致恐懼，卻依舊寄寓著倖存者最後的盼望。人們一想到火葬不僅意味著喪失了所愛之人如基督那般復活的可能性，百年之後還不能與他同歸一處；一想到即使是在地獄或天國之中彼此也有可能擦身而過，就恐怖得幾欲發狂，這種恐怖甚至強烈勝於死亡。

然而子民的痛苦沒能動搖女王，因為她就連自己的痛苦也能置之不顧。小奧爾森的死訊傳開時，一併帶來的還有他將不會葬在皇家墓園，而是同所有病死者一般進行火葬的消息。「非情的安娜」此一稱號不脛而走，與過去她那熱情爽朗的印象大相逕庭，儘管諷刺，但涵有人民對她的欽佩之意。這項政策推行起來忽然較為滑順了。「此即為政者以自身作表率的美德。」有人說，「也可見上主並非毫無道理地賜予及奪取，凡事祂自有安排。」

痛苦不堪的子民意識到，瘟疫就算並非上主的懲罰，至少也同樣是大自然的代言者，並由是得出一個結論：既然魔法和瘟疫都是不講理的事物，那麼它們撞擊在一起時，所比較的便只是誰更加蠻橫強壯一些了。顯然，那位溫和矜持的精靈連帶她的魔法都不夠強壯，才會對不起凡人的信仰，以及更主要的，一種雖然有點惡毒，但眾所公認不乏道理的推論指出：才會連親妹妹摯愛的兒子都沒能保住。沒錯，她是靠著魔法拯救過這個國家，但她也曾經差點毀滅這個國家。誰知道她是不是真的精靈？或者，誰能擔保一個真的精靈並非上主的敵人？

直到確定傳染病的勢頭有所和緩，已是夏季尾聲。這段日子裡，國內的經濟狀況明顯低迷，作為國勢命脈之一的對外貿易更形險惡，因為外國人知道這兒起了那樣一齣悲劇之後，就很不願意讓船隻停靠港口。女王大方頒布警戒令，告知每個友邦、還不是友邦的地方，包括敵人們，這裡確實出了這樣那樣的悲劇，所以管束人們別來此地當然不失為一種仁慈理智的處理方法，她自己也回頭下令讓海事單位大幅削減出航事務；但私底下，某些小道消息搭上少數持有准許證的船隻，理所當然越過防線，向國境之外示意有一波豐厚利潤正在艾倫戴爾等待取掘，無論來訪者是何身分，無論他們即將用以掙得財富的手段能否通過道德的考驗。這股消息吸引了每個潛在的交易對象，很快地，受暴利引誘的商賈派遣亡命之徒駕船來此，果不其然以高價售光了艙內的物資。接著，他們只要在悲劇的光環下取一點紀念品，比如來到焚化奧爾森小王子的海岸，瞧準了送他不潔骨灰遠離家鄉的波潮，拍攝幾張催人淚下的照片，接著返航，把照片連帶前線故事在地見聞云云，也哄抬價格賣給渴望出名然而膽小怕死的詩人、小說家和記者就行了。印刷術將碾出源源不絕的金幣，就算沾有油墨味和那麼一點點屍臭味，也會在時光的洗禮下褪去。況且就這類致富途徑而言，艾倫戴爾簡直是最佳礦藏、趣事逸聞的溫床，單憑偶爾能見到「第五精靈」那苦悶美麗的淺金長髮、招恨引嫉的雪白衣襬飄飛過街口，就足資證明不取可惜。

這還只是整個局勢裡包有文雅書衣的那部分。比起靠著述說悲慘故事獲得小費，國民們當然更希望像平常那樣銷售貨物。偏偏不管是原物料或加工品上「都可能沾有瘴毒和詛咒，所以您們給的價錢可不划算」。這下，割喉剜肉的交易不勝枚舉，它們帶來的少得可憐的利益加上友邦小船裡的一點慰問之情，好歹讓艾倫戴爾度過了眼下危機。國民並不總是能夠承受這種經濟模式，但敞開的國庫給了他們可觀的補貼，周轉空間大了不只一點。

即使如此，「非情的安娜」仍備受非議，因為經濟困境的緩解並不意味著情感困境亦是如此。人們不知道當冷酷的水手涉足小王子所離去之海，女王有什麼樣的感覺，反正她出入城鎮時，口鼻都裹在乾淨細密的斗篷內，身邊跟有神色冷肅的衛士和醫生，偶爾第五精靈還親自陪伴在側。看起來，她要慰問人民也好、接見友邦使者和貿易對象也好，總之她自己是不大可能得病的，因此也就不像那些喪子過後，自己還得面臨疾病威嚇的母親們那樣需要同情。人民已經疲於記誦自身的悲劇，不再能夠忍受它被外國人賤價奪取，就像自願讓盜墓賊從亡者軀殼硬生生刮下一塊碎片。事情已經到了那種地步，一些人開始如是作想：就算有下一波洪水要來湮滅這個國家，也好，隨它是上主還是大自然的懲罰，哪怕審判不公或根本沒有審判也沒關係，因為某些人是真的該死，而我不惜陪葬。

針對北烏卓人而起的風波在入秋後加劇，雙方均有人死傷。部分國民本來就對他們很有意見，還頗有點兒追念女王的爺爺，魯尼爾國王。現在他們的想法更加強烈：那名信奉科學、築起宏偉城堡的國王做錯了什麼？他只不過是要趕滅一群落後的、危險的，而如今看來還可能正是傳染病起源的野蠻人，好更有意義地運用世界上有限的資源。無能的精靈可以救不了親人，非情的安娜可以放縱賊人踐踏親生孩子的墳塚還繼續頭戴冠冕，但他們不該也不願拱手將性命和家園任這些——照非情的安娜所言：遭受不公待遇的原住民——拖扯淪落。是的，在疫病爆發以前，他們還能秉持僅剩的耐性忍受那些野蠻人行走在市集間，賣些香噴噴但其實哪知道乾不乾淨的野味，或用他們的髒手在貨架裡的毛衣和水果上摸摸弄弄翻翻揀揀；不久前他們才吃驚地知曉同胞（或自己）由於跟隨魯尼爾國王那深沉豪邁的計策，而被追加突如其來的罪名，又眼睜睜看著本該屬於自己的財富被打上了「補償」的藉口，分配給這些老實說根本也不懂得如何運用的賤民。但傳染病折磨家園到這個地步之後，他們的耐性可是一點兒也沒有了，剩下的全是對自己滿腔義憤所具備的正當性的信任。

儘管女王連番聲明安撫，一會兒扮白臉，允諾局勢不再那麼危急後便會重新審視資源開發及利益分配的合理性，一會兒扮黑臉，「邀請」了幾個總和她持反對意見的議員鄉紳共進晚餐，並留宮住宿；即使她嘗試隱藏眉宇間的死之陰影，不讓它看起來是一把黑暗的劍，隨時會不由分說斬落臣民的頸項，幾個心冷徹骨卻血水滾沸的人仍然選定一個日子，趁她離宮出行時將感染者的糞便潑上她的臉。

他們的計劃說起來簡單：讓孩子背上小弓，攜他偽裝混入夾道觀禮的行人中，當女王走下馬車，即取來小弓（此時如果能催促孩子依照先行練習的那樣，去吸引女王的注意力，甚至搏得機會拉低斗篷就更好了。誰叫她連在瘟疫時期也仍熱衷於營造親民的形象）並從囊袋掏出掛有糞包的箭枝，迅速射向女王。就算箭枝本身射不中女王也沒什麼，只要萃取了疾病精華的大糞能夠噴濕她如娼婦般疲媚的眼和不知休停的小嘴就行，畢竟她的姊姊曾經當著信眾面前治癒外傷之人，卻不是拿傳染病一點辦法都沒有嗎？而當這起計劃進行之時，第五精靈已應某家人央求，正帶著其他精靈在鎮外一處破屋子裡試圖對病人施展神蹟。那時早沒什麼人信任她有能力治病了，因此精靈們準時成行、中計耽誤的可能性相當地大。

計劃全部成功了。衛士本要當場斬殺暴民，卻遭女王喝止。糞汁沿著她的唇緣滴落，滾過下顎，滑入斗篷和喉頸之間。真正的行人尖叫逃竄，卻又止不住被這一幕吸引而滯留屏息。瀰漫的惡臭之下，女王身姿筆直，冠冕在飽嚐污穢的髮辮上閃爍。要說世上有誰竟敢宣稱黑暗本身會發出奪目光芒，那麼必定就是今日在街道上目睹此景的不幸之人。他們耳邊掠過施暴者充滿獸慾的咆哮，宛若不聞，瑟瑟顫抖的視線還繫在女王身上。這些人，不分男女，胸腔內不知不覺爬滿了笑意般的寒意，令他們想笑卻笑不出來，想繼續驚叫也只發出急促的喘息，後背滲著冷汗，無異於突發熱病。他們沒有一個不是受到瘟疫虐待的可憐人，心裡同樣充斥可觀的怨憎苦毒，卻並未明確意識到可以這樣對待女王。然而等到目睹這一幕後，瞬間，一股火焰從女王黏有糞漬的美麗冠冕反射而來，將積累的苦難吞作薪柴，燒起令人恍惚的、從黑暗冉冉上升並散發光輝的煙霧。他們不知道自己與他人的這所有苦楚堆在一起，居然也能使人感到如斯幸福。他們不知道自己正在幸福，不知道何以如此，不知道從此以後要受到另一種熱病折磨，而且恐怕永世不得治癒。

犯人入獄，訊後供出同謀者，所有人將要面對襲擊女王與謀殺等至少兩項罪名。這天之後，女王不再離宮，精靈也匿失蹤跡。法庭還未開審，某日半夜，女王的丈夫、小奧爾森的父親，「馴鹿親王」克里斯托弗走入監獄，懷裡揣著與他風趣和藹的名聲很不相符的慘綠藥水，試管數量和襲擊事件裡的罪犯人數相符。他饒有耐心地向污辱女王的犯人們解釋，這是一種只有山精才懂調配的藥物，向來用以安撫那些具備潛能預示未來的敏感小山精，對人類而言效果似乎也不算太差；簡單來說，適量服用可以抵禦憂鬱和瘋狂，但弄錯劑量的話：

「以我的經驗來說——真的，那只是一次小錯誤，後來她就恢復了。那事離現在已經有點日子……約莫是這樣的：她開始尖叫，哭，笑，打哆嗦，撞牆，說些和早就不在的人有關的傻話，還想咬斷自己的舌頭。你明白，雖然她看起來終於有那麼一點點痛快了，但我總不能真的放她去咬爛舌頭。我們試著讓她鎮定下來，抱她，搖晃她。只要你搖過孩子，你就會知道那種節奏。可是再多的真愛都沒有用。我們會不會太有自信了？或者說到底只是太蠢了？她一點也不冰，摸起來燙死了，哪還需要誰來用真愛融化她呢。我的意思是，那看起來就像是她真的融化了，早就濕爛成一灘了，正好和你們拿來教訓她的東西發出同樣的香味。原諒我，我的教育程度不是太高。總之，要『愛民如子』，她是這麼嘟噥過。現在我懂其中的道理了，的確，小嬰兒就是一種會把屎球當砲彈或禮物耍的壞蛋。而我……我一直很遺憾自己不是個好父親，一直。我知道我從來不是，也永遠不會是了。我令她失望，我的愛沒有在她受凍時融化過她，換到現在也無法把她凝固回原有的樣子。……我說太多了，說得太多又太晚了……該怎麼辦？我們也有計劃。她需要時間，足夠的時間，去把自己堆回來。堆過雪人嗎，夥計？就是那樣，她要去堆雪人。堆很多、很多、很多雪人，直到把自己捏回一個形狀。我指的是那種真的形狀，不是你裝出來唬人的東西。『靈魂的形狀』，或許可以這麼說。所以你們明白嗎？這個，」他拉一拉皮帶上的試管：「不是因為我恨你們，不是。我只是想要給她找個機會，讓她離開這裡。別問我為什麼這樣做就有機會，那是我的直覺，採冰人知道哪兒適合採冰塊。我們能看見還不存在的縫隙，下手把它鑿出來，把冰體撈出來，切割，當然每次都要按照實際情況調整工法。——老道的採冰人會讓自己安安全全的，不至於摔死或溺死；我還不是那樣的人，但也不怎麼在意了。」

守衛早給遣走，監獄大門緊緊關上，吼叫漏不出這塊重鐵。犯人們面對親王高大的影子，有的簌簌發抖，有的一臉無謂，可是當他抽出試管，每個人都沒法不瞪眼瞧來。他選了右邊數來第一個隔間，略嫌笨拙地打開牢鎖，走進去的同時推掉管塞。犯人手腳戴有鐐銬，只能退、退、退，可親王隨手一掌摑來就打得他七葷八素，跌倒後給捏住鼻子，直到不得不張口呼吸，悽悽望著試管朝自己傾斜。

牢外吹來霜雪，藥水凍結在試管中。克里斯托弗沉默地望向艾爾莎，她已經站在監獄內，任獄門在身後緩緩閉合。兩名囚犯看見她後開始怒嚎，但聲音馬上就被雪塊堵住了。

「你會讓安娜和她努力維持的秩序一起崩潰。」她簡單地指出。

「完全崩潰。」克里斯托弗兩手制服犯人，一邊詳細補充。「這樣一來，她就能像我們聊過的那樣，和妳一起離開這個鬼地方，重獲新生。」

精靈搖搖頭，身周降落輕軟的淚雪，每個無法從她手下獲得治癒的人對這道景色都不陌生。她走上前來，右手食指抵住犯人的額頭。

罪人聽見印記蝕刻之時的聲音：你們的祖先與子孫體內燃燒著瘟疫的火種，沒有熄滅的一刻，世世代代都在孤獨的煉獄裡翻滾掙扎，嚐盡暴虐之苦。你們立足雪地，以病熱的兩目直視璀璨陽光，渴望在光中看見自己的倒影，就破壞它，玷污它，因此失明。雪盲之人，憑這印記，你們已是奴僕，在熱症的驅趕下，要探尋不見邊際的雪國的盡頭，久久追逐冰雪，血肉拖曳在雪地裡，直到永恆示現之日。

如果說那是精靈的詛咒，為什麼當雪花一一在罪人的額上開綻，他們竟會感到蒙受洗滌的至福？

親王抽開沾有罪人淚霜的手，帶走了那可以平息有關未來的瘋狂、但此刻已然永凍的藥水。再經數日，審判過後，量罪定刑，重者如兩名主犯別闢刑場絞殺，其餘從犯終身監禁服役，那名十歲不到的孩子也登記前科，由遠親收養，派專員定期省視。人們，尤其是當日親眼目睹暴行之人，已經在人類意識的奇妙作用下，把那日發生的事深深收藏起來，因而也就只對不公開的行刑投以儘管不暢快，但也沒那麼不服氣的注意力而已。而且還有另一些疑惑吸引著他們的心思：女王既然遭糞穢所污，那她可有患上傳染病？

前任女王罕見地重新出現在議事廳裡，親王更初次隨她一齊進入廳中，分別佔據了缺席的女王座位的兩側。那場會議決定了接下來的日子裡，親王會在某位擇定的大臣（及博學的雪人奧拉夫）協助之下攝政，治理這鍋燙手山芋。很久以後，歷史回首瞻望，有一種自認持平的結論傾向於指出馴鹿親王在那些年中，雖然及不上非情的安娜來得一針見血有效率，或如在位僅僅三年的賢君艾爾莎高瞻遠矚和穩健，其實以一個採冰人出身的村野鄙夫而言也已經做得很妥當了。這種觀點沒受到多少反對的重要原因，除了他盡忠守護前任執政者打下的紮實基礎之外，似乎還在於當他攝政之後，病死者就緩緩地不再增加。

艾爾莎將發高燒的妹妹帶到阿托哈蘭，抱她降落至最底層，直入冰川源頭，浮浸在極寒湖水中央。當阿托哈蘭之主吟唱第一個音節，魔力湧動，大空洞內的古老冰層閃現極光，安娜的回憶映照於湖之深淵，紛至沓來：兒子、父母、丈夫、朋友、子民、敵人、姊姊；家園、冒險、成長，山森、大海，陰謀、信仰，萬物；遺棄、執著，手足之愛、血緣禁忌，自我厭惡和慾望衝動，背叛與妥協，忠誠及它的真諦，家庭危樓上的冷酷與溫暖；她做過的每一件錯誤或正確的事，它們的正反面與灰色地帶；她的城市，眨眼即逝的和平歲月，在瘟疫中蒸騰的腥臭，背負權力所奮身攀爬的險道，愛子之死喚醒的無底黑暗，一宗宗可悲但不可或缺的交易，比屍臭和糞臭還刺鼻的靈魂的腐臭；幸福之光在彼岸時隱時現……

如果要窮究女王有否染病，那最為適合她的診斷結果可能還是死亡本身。死亡的萬華鏡折射在湖水中，倘若要稱那正是所謂的生命，雖不失實，但未免殘酷。只是艾爾莎不得不把這一幕幕靈魂之影抬升至湖面之上，空洞之內，凝結作一尊尊會動會響的雪人，它們列隊行經安娜晦暗無神的眼底，然後又崩化為雪花飄降而下，將她覆蓋在姊姊的雙腕間。

生命之光與它的寒冷，和流淌在安娜體內的熔岩相互抗衡。高熱使她不時呻吟尖叫，掙扎痛哭，濺起的湖水只有姊姊才能平撫。她夢見她的奧爾森依然在床上痛得翻滾，嘔吐直到連胃液膽汁都嘔不出了；她希望暈眩抽搐的人是自己，結果她就真的暈眩抽搐起來。可是她的譫妄又並不真是譫妄，因為子民的哀號毫無疑問來自現實，升騰交織為隆重的交響樂，鞭笞她禁止自己掩住的耳朵。細雪日復一日降落，唦唦、唦、唦唦……終於有一天，安娜從漂浮中睜開眼來，瞳裡有了些許神采。她面朝上凝視黑暗，搜尋洞穹而一無所獲，許久之後才舉起虛弱的手臂，讓站在頭頂後方的姊姊將手伸進她的掌心。

「帶奧爾森回我身邊。」她說，嗓音也像落雪那樣帶著唦唦聲。

「妳知道這是不可能的。」悲慟的精靈回答。

「那就給我一個孩子。」

上主，或自然，無論是何種存在，既然令她們生為姊妹，那或許意味著並不希望她們建立亞當與夏娃的關係。偏偏艾爾莎雖然無法消滅瘟疫，卻真有著創造生命的能力。所以，適合與姊姊生下該隱的那人是誰？安娜很早就明白自己無法想像世間除她之外，能有這麼一位人物、會有這麼一個不來自於她的該隱。這種對尚未出現、也得到艾爾莎親口發誓不可能出現之人的嫉恨，在安娜有了奧爾森之後略形消隱。但當愛子逝世，這份情感就和龐大一詞也無可比擬的空虛混合為一，成為時時刻刻吞噬靈魂的黑暗虛空。而艾爾莎同樣很早就明白，若是自己能拒絕妹妹的這一請求，就不會把她帶來阿托哈蘭的最深處，承受生命所難以承受的雪；她的確是最先發現這件事的人：自己與妹妹所生的孩子，能夠延長妹妹的壽命。

湖水承載著她們的交合。龐雜繁複的回憶結晶成肉眼難見的細絲，一束束浮游纏結，膨脹為矗立的堅冰，飛梭織網般來回刺入燒灼的虛空，融化再融化，留下能夠洗淨其他污穢的污穢。雪液脹滿了安娜的身體，塗抹她漂浸在湖下的髮、宛如親吻著造物主的嘴唇、在寒氣中重新分泌生命之蜜的乳尖，還有生命墜入世界時必定會行經的破口。這綿稠珍貴的液體中盛放著淺金色的天空、澄藍色的海，還有一類與她系出同源但又不屬於她的輪廓，奔放的、堅毅的、內斂的、穩重的、羞澀的，多變的所有線條都屬於這座峻峭的山巒。她太晚才意識到自己無法度過沒有它們的生活，所以每次重新發現這件事，都會花費最深的力氣抓緊那一切。

於是艾爾莎靠一個吻帶彼此沉進湖底。那並非真正的湖底，而是吸納了所有色彩而導致黑暗的一層冰之平台，足堪她們短暫停留，在水中牽著對方的手，就像在胎內扶著彼此學習站立。在兩個人之間，如若牽纏有生命加上死亡的千絲萬縷光影；如若其中一個人習慣抓得太緊，而另一個人總是太快退後，那他們就永遠也不會嫌這樣的平衡練習太少。孩子的母親們知道他說到底來自虛空，而那裡曾經並非虛空，後來卻孳生死亡，這才招引一個生命投落世界。倘若孩子有這種悲哀的面貌——從虛空中來臨，降落到虛空，總有一日要再成為另一個虛空，那他就會需要那種平衡感，在虛空間過渡時仍擁有旅人般的心胸，可以捕捉一些至少還算不虛此行的風景。如果她們在自己的空虛的逼迫之下還剩一點能力，足以給予他這點護身的天賦，那她們就必定會給。

這個孩子還沒有名字，但艾爾莎知道即將要有。在日復一日的寒熱交加的媾合中，安娜已將她們一起捏塑的雪泥守護起來，如今那虛空確實再度成為孕育之宮。她會啜泣，會哀鳴，真心理解自己其實是仰仗這個孩子來填補難以忍受的黑暗，這對他並不公平。她們計劃要賦予他的平衡感不一定能，或者老實說，其實不能抵銷這種不公平。每次想到這裡，她的思緒就僵硬，下沉，但總算還有那極寒的深淵可以回歸，艾爾莎稟賦擁有的這座湖接納了無處可去的事物。

兩年流逝，安娜金紅色的髮裡再次摻了淺金髮綹，而且比年少時更多。她們終於迎來這不知是否有悖自然旨意的孩子的誕生：她，或他，名為艾斯翠德，如果無從歸屬性別意味著殘缺，那這孩子的確是個沒有轉圜餘地的殘次品。他下體平坦，只有用以排泄的孔洞，器官結構不屬男亦不屬女。但安娜感激地擁抱那不同於平凡嬰兒的細長身體，將他水晶球般的眼珠疑見成湖海深處的礦石，又從他洋娃娃似的五體上，感覺到了打磨過的木頭那樣滑順芬芳的表面。艾爾莎在數個月前經由魔法，總算模糊探知了孩子有著非比尋常的形體，而她很確定自己沒有權力更完全不想剝奪這孩子哪怕是極端悲慘的未來。就算母親們的心情都有罪且醜陋，但誰也別想從她們手裡奪走這美好的恩惠，虛空中的星辰。這正是那名字所隱涵的意義。

兩年過後，艾斯翠德已能坐在艾爾莎的手臂上，從風中俯瞰他的家園。這孩子屬於整個世界，阿托哈蘭和艾倫戴爾在他看來沒有絕對的分別。再經三年，精靈、女王及「從湖之彼岸迎來的神子」共乘水駒，回到城鎮中，人們對許久不見的女王已經抱持念舊的心情，看見她憔悴空靈的身姿後終於原諒那場瘟疫，因為他們自己也在漫長的煎熬中為家鄉迎接新生命，有了新的盼望。誰不是如此？所以他們對女王及精靈的說辭置之一笑，就這樣接納了有著淺金長髮、蒼白皮膚和一對碧眼的二王子——有些人一看見他就想到死去的大王子，有些人則是由於不認為一個女孩也能有那麼俊俏的鼻樑——並開始揣測孩子的父親是誰、精靈怎樣選定了他，女王又是如何將姊姊的孩子據為己有。

總之，假如有誰能應承災難已經遠去，那就是活著歸來的女王，除此之外人們暫時討厭別作他想。精靈慎重地在每張臉上尋找她預料中的憎恨，因為他們也許會認為她治癒了自己的妹妹，卻沒能拯救七年前的城市，可她在絕大部分人臉上只找到對苦難的漠然，心有餘悸但正在遺忘。確實，有那麼一些人仍須去提防——或不如提早掐滅禍患的芽苗更好。她眺望這座城市，凝視血脈相連的家人，察覺自己的心也在極寒中發生了冷酷的變異。

親王在宮中迎接妻子回家，這個男人由於政務操煩已經顯得有些臃腫。他深深擁抱了妻子、妻子的姊姊，還有無庸贅言，她們的孩子。拍撫孩子瘦削的肩胛時，他衰累發黃的眼角溢出淚水。

雪人也獻上溫暖的擁抱，並壓低聲音，朝這個木然得有些奇怪的孩子問道：「我究竟該把你當作弟弟，還是妹妹？」

女王聽見，就回答雪人：「替未來著想，他是你的弟弟。」她擅長察知人民視為理所當然的事情、他們願意接納異物的因素和流程，以及順勢而為。

未來表面上遙不可及。即使如此，它確實遭受過瘟疫，高熱，又連接著數不清的虛空。艾爾莎和安娜明白這些，無法忍受艾斯翠德終有一日也要體會這些。可是她們不得不忍受，因為就是她們把他帶到這座極寒的宮殿裡來，真心奉他為湖水賜予的神子。

艾斯翠德拉著母親們的手，低垂眼簾。他累了，想睡，鼻子嗅聞城市中潮熱的氣味已經很久了。他一早聞見瘟疫留下的味道，曉得它也藏在阿托哈蘭的冰層內，裹在自己從小就奔跑在雪國的身體內。

他向來不怎麼說話，因為一切不言自明。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊奧爾森（Olsen）、艾斯翠德（Astrid）


End file.
